Hate and War
by AllisonK039
Summary: Save the girl, save the world, should be easy. Right?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well hello, This is a story I started writing like 3 years ago and I decide to re-publish and touch it up a bit. Formally titled Rebels and War.

ENJOY.

Darkness that's all I can see as I attempt to open my eyes and grasp what the fuck just happened. I tried moving a little bit but my hands and feet were cuffed; and I realized what small spaced I was in as I bump into what I hope to be Katie next to me and a cold wall. "…Katie… Katie is that you?" please god let it be her and alive. "Emily, well thank fuck you are awake, Jesus I've been laying here for an hour thinking you were dead."

I lay on my side with my knees cradled into my body as my eyes finally start to adjust to the darkness that surrounded me; I was just able to make out the silhouette of my sister lying in the same position as myself. "How long have we been in here" I feel so cold and can almost see my breath in the dark air. My eyes catch Katie looking around trying to come up with an answer. "Well, when I woke we were still moving… but we stopped right before you woke up. Its fucking freezing in here too, I swear to god when I get a hold of one of those fucking guards…." "KATIE… shhh, please don't do anything stupid okay." I could feel her eyes rolling as she promised me. "Are you hurt?" she said in her most concerning voice. "I think so, just my head hurts." "Well… they did hit you with a baton in the head when you started to run…"

 _11 months ago, the world financially collapsed. Leading people to devastating fear and a mass rebellion against all forms of government. It was an all out bloodbath for the first 2 month of the collapse, with official beheadings in the street, the burning of towns and government offices, but that was only the beginning of it. The next month as the death toll came to a delay and it seemed that maybe, just maybe things could work out. Something far worse happened. A new power had risen. They called him the emperor since no one even knew his name. But he was once a rebel against the government. Leading mass killings in the streets and burning anything in his way. The power got to him. The people looked up to him and he absorbed every single crumb of supremacy given to him. After taking control he created his own world, with his own rules. People were starving in the streets; there was more death, more fear, and more destruction in the world then ever before. Electricity, food, and clean water became scarce, which lead to even more riots. But, they were no match for what the emperor had created. No one was. All rioters were shot on sight bringing all riots to a stop. He was in control and there was not a damn thing anyone could do._

 _That was until a few months' later. Small rebel groups started sprouting out of nowhere, and they were well hidden and equipped for what they were. This brought the all mighty emperor to more violence and a full out civil war. With the civil war brought on a lack of trust among neighbors and friends; no one knew which side anyone stood for and then spying started. The emperor's promise of money and food for those who turn in anyone for siding with the rebels tore Families and friends apart._

 _With that Katie and I left our flat in London after our family was taken away, and found a small old farming house that we hide and lived in. It was a nice home to us. No electricity, but a fireplace in each bedroom and living room made for warm nights that were rare for many. It was also equipped with running water, which was not that clean, but did its job well. The house was even furnished leaving the story of the past owners behind. One day of cleaning the house I notice a note written._

 _Naomi,_

 _I hope you find the power to forgive me. I'm leaving to Ireland. The Emperors men were searching for you and I knew if I stayed they would come back for me too. Stay strong my love. Keep fighting for what you believe in. We will find each other again soon. I love you my only daughter._

 _Your mother, Gina_

 _After living there for a bit Katie notified the new government of our living space. It seemed stupid, until the fear kick in that if they would find us; they would for sure kill us for being 'rebels' it was a smart move by her. We lived comfortable for a while. No one bothered us, and Katie and I learned how to gather our own food and to hunt. We even took on trading which was very required to live. We were always worrying, but sometimes at our new home it almost felt peaceful. But that ended today. They came in so fast; Katie being smart, gave up as soon as they broke down our door. But I didn't want to go. I didn't want what happened to the rest of our family happen to us, so I ran. Then everything went black._

"It really doesn't make since to why we are in here," Katie was now whispering and I knew even she was nervous about the whole ordeal. "I mean its not like we are bloody rebels or anything of their kind… We followed the fucking rules…I just wanna know why the FUCK we are here." Just as Katie finish there was a ghastly noise as the cargo we where in opened blinding us with the bright light.

"Alright you two, shut the fuck up and listen to every fucking word I say." I could only make out the outline of the man yelling harshly at us. Then I looked back at Katie. Who was acting somewhat out of character by not talking back. She had an unmistakable fear in her eyes. 'Oh shit' this is going be worse then I expected.

We were taken outside to face three more guards looking at us suspiciously, and they started to frisk us roughly and sexually to make sure we didn't have any weapons. What a fucking joke. I felt violated and stunned with fear to say or do anything at all. I look at Katie through the entire nightmare and she just looked emotionless. Not even making eye contact with me. Once they has finish they lead us to what look to be some kind of court house and were seated with our cuffs still on in some kind of waiting room.

The first man that spoke to us in the cargo spoke again. " Just wait here til I come and get you. Katie and Emily… Fitch." His voice was softer then the last time in the cargo and It didn't shock me he knew our names. We were well-known traders and hunters around. But my nerves were telling me this wasn't going to end well, and by the end of the night we weren't going to be back at the farm in our warm beds. This was it. We were either going to be put to death for reasons unknown or be put to work for a government we both hated. I was not so sure, which one would be worse. Our life now no longer in our control it was time to face our judge, jury, and trial.

Please RR! I plan on putting up new chapters every other day or so!

Peaceee out


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews! So cool to get a review from Marsupial1974 (***THE BEAUTY WITH IN THE BEAST) and Mynameislizzie who's stories Ive been reading for like the 3 years! WOOT**

 **ANYWAY hope you enjoy the second chapter**

 **all mistakes are mine**

"Will you stop already?" Katie said in a very monotone voice. "What?" I replied slightly defensive. We were both a little anxious and sitting uncomfortably in the same spot for what seemed like years. The nerves were starting to really get to me, so I started counting the number of tiles on the ceiling. That was until Katie decided to rudely make me lose track.

"You have been clicking your nails for the last fifteen minutes, you know… and kicking my chair for the last twenty, so fucking stop already." She scowled out the corner of her mouth.

"Sorry, Jesus." It's getting kind of ridicules now. Just sitting here waiting, its like a whole different kind of torture. I would almost rather die then have to sit here for another hour. The hallway we were "waiting'" in was so bland. The paint on the walls were probably once white, but are stained yellow and brown. It was such a depressing place. The glow of the candles, and small amount of light coming into the room from the barred up windows were our only other sources of entertainment.

"Ems, you really look like shit, you know." Jesus here we go, I thought.

"Thanks Katie, you sure know how to lighten the mood…" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Its just that bruise on your face… It's fucking gigantic." She said, slightly concerned about my health

'Ouch' I had forgotten about that, and my head still did hurt a little. God, I must look like some kind of freak. Ugg this can't be good, it must look like I'm some kind of rebel ready to take down the government.

As we were sitting I finally see the guard from before. He walked in almost timidly and had what seemed to be a sympathetic looked on his face and a voice that was full of warning, "Okay now, Katie… Emily, you will be next to speak to the Emperor, all right. So you two need to be on your best behavior. She doesn't tolerate anything out of the ordinarily…. Also, if you two or, EMILY decided to do anything like you did at your home. You will be shot on sight. Oh fuck. I'm already on their shit list this is not going be good… wait...wait wait the emperor is a girl?' as the guard left us alone once again; Katie looked at me with a confused look, and I knew what she was thinking. The Emperor was a girl, this is a piece of information that not everyone knew. No one probably should know about it, and we now knew way too much, which gave me less and less faith about leaving this place in one piece.

"Stand" spat a ruthless voice, forcing me out of deep thought and causing Katie and I to jump out of our seats. Three heavily armed guards that I haven't seen earlier marched towards us. All three of them had hate in their eyes and smiles on their faces. They enjoyed making people miserable and they even got paid for it. When they reached Katie and I they double-checked the handcuffs that were still on us from earlier and, grabbed us from behind to lead us roughly into the courtroom where we would meet the face of our maker.

"Sit." One of the guards said as they pushed Katie and I into new chairs that were at least soft. We where now in what I thought was a courtroom. At least it looked like one. The room was dark lit with large candles mounted onto the wall. It had rolls of empty benches and an area where the jury would be seated, but there was no one else to be seen other then the guards that were now standing far away from us in the back. There was also one major difference. We could only see what was our reflection instead of a judge. The whole judge's bench was replaced by what I thought just might be a one-way mirror. The mirror took up just a small space though. It also had two upside-down flags on both sides. As confusing as this was; I was getting a little fragment of hope and now we would not have to see the cold eyes of the emperor. Maybe we would be able to leave… someday. We can both only pray.

We were staring into the mirror, and I was able to see the purplish bruise on the side of my face. Katie was right… I looked like complete shit. Then we heard a female voice from behind the mirror.

"Katie and Emily Fitch, please bow for your emperor." We both did what was said. "

"Do you swear to tell the truth, and stand by your government as long as you live?"

"Yes" we said in unison.

" You will address me as Emperor when I speak to you, understood?"

"Yes Emperor."

"Excellent, now we get to the fun stuff." Her voice was laced with venom and a scary amount of amusement. "I'm guessing you two have no idea why you are here today, so let me explain why" She was staying behind the glass, but she sounded young. Almost like she could be around our age, but I guess that will forever be a mystery. "That house you were staying in. It might have some visitors soon." Okay now I'm confused. No one ever comes close to us. "I need you… Katie to do me a bit of a favor and just let me know if people stop by. I will need their names, stance, and I need you to figure out where they are moving too. There will be awards for you and your sister if you do this for me. But, consequences will be… deadly if you fail me or if I find that you are lying to me."

Katie nodded her head and spoke, "Emperor? What about Emily? Can't she help me with this?"

I heard a slight laugh from behind. "Oh, how I knew you would say something about her. Well, since she fought against some of my guards earlier. I've decided that I will hold her here with me until you complete your task. Now, if you fail me your sister will be here forever, but succeed she will be freed and you two will be given a sizable reward."

"I'm not always this...forgiving let me tell you. If this house…farm you were at weren't so important you both probably would have been dead by now. Katie, you will now be brought back to the farm by some of my finest guards. They will remove your handcuffs as soon as you are in the truck." She concluded.

I watch fearfully as two of the guard grab at Katie and remove her from the room. Her eyes were on me the whole time. They were sad, but yet determined. Katie wont let me down, but we will be lost without each other.

Now I am alone in the room with the one guard, and the emperor behind the mirror. I sat there silently not wanting to say something stupid to get myself killed before Katie even has a chance to save me. "Emily, give me a moment please." The emperor spoke in a much gentle tone then before. I sat for about a minute; until I heard heels trotting along behind me. "Hello Emily Fitch, I am your emperor Sophia." She was smiling at me. I could tell she wanted something from me, but I just wasn't sure what.

"Emperor Sophia." I struggled to say.

"No please, you just call me Sophia." She took a few steps closer to me. I was able to make out all her features now. She had long black hair and her heels made me feel so small. Not a horrible looking girl though, she had a nice toned body and a strong face; she just looked so evil and powerful. She was intimidating and her green eyes were burning into my own. " I know a lot about you Emily. I've been waiting a long time for you to slip up, and finally your idiot of a sister lead me right to you. Oh and better yet. You tried to run from one of my guards. This was just my lucky day." She said lightly stroking my arm.

I was starting to feel more and more uncomfortable under her presence. She was in my face now, looking at me hungrily. "Hmm. Ill have that guard that hit your face put to death." She was smiling at the thought of death.

"You will be my own personal servant until your sister succeeds. Hah, and even then. I've been keeping an eye on you, Emily, even before I became emperor. You have always been my favorite of the twins," She tucked some hair out of my eyes, " and you have always been the prettiest." Oh god I felt violated now, "My guards will lead you to your new room, so you can rest. Tomorrow you will be at my side tending to my every need. Also, some maids will be coming to your room to clean you up and fix your face." She gave me a small wink and turned for the door. "See you tomorrow Emily" next thing I know I'm locked in a small room laying on a bed totally unprepared for the new few days.

 **THANKSXXX**

 **Please R &R**

 **peaceout muffins**


End file.
